The Untouchable/The Unspeakable.
by Horsey Spike
Summary: Spike meets up with Angel in an unexpected place. Stuff happens. Slash. Spoilers for Angel: the Series, Season 1.
1. The Untouchable

Title: The Untouchable (1/1)  
Author: Horsey Spike  
E-mail: HorseySpike@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. Joss and Co. owns them. Blah, blah, and blah.   
Distribution: SpikeNAngelFic archive and anyone else I've given permission to. All else, ask.  
Spoilers: Season 4 of BtVs and Season 1 of Angel  
Summary: Spike finds Angel in a place he never thought, and makes a bet.  
____________  
  
Bloody fucking hell! I *cannot* believe the poof is here. Or maybe I can. Maybe I wasn't so wrong in calling him the poof.   
  
I'm in LA for the weekend. Gotta get away from those Scoobies sometime. It's like everytime I turn around, there they are! They are following me. I can tell. Got to make sure ol' Spikey doesn't hurt anybody, although they have found out time and again I can't hurt people. Like I said, is she there to protect innocent beers?  
  
Anyway, back to the story. I'm in LA, and don't want to run into my sire, so I'm sticking to the parts of town I know he'll only venture into to save somebody. And even there it's iffy.   
  
To further insure this, I'm in this gay bar. Don't remember the name, just that someone suggested it. They serve good beers. And those glory holes are the bloody bollocks.   
  
Back to the story. I'm sitting in the bar, just drinking my whiskey as nice as you please, and I happen to look down the bar, and there's the spiky brown hair of my sire. I'd recognize it anywhere. I spend enough time making fun of it.  
  
And he's sitting there, drinking something, and talking real nice with the guys arund him. They laugh, and wander off somewhere else. I didn't bother to check. His view of me was unhindered, and I turned my head, hoping he wouldn't recognize me. Last thing I need is to get into a fight with him. All I wanted was a nice time in LA, maybe get pissed and have a fuck or two. Not fight off demons, vampires, sire, anything.   
  
Well, he doesn't notice me. Or if he does, he doesn't care, 'cause he isn't threatening death with a big pointy, wooden stake shoved through my heart. So, I semi-relax, and sneak a glance to him. He's facing the bar now, taking a sip of his drink. Still neat to the extreme. I remember once leaving muddy shoes on the new hardwood floor, and I couldn't walk for days. And sometimes I couldn't go out to hunt, because he torn up all my clothes for leaving them on the ground. Not that it was all bad, but I couldn't eat. I had to wait until he thought I was punished enough, or I threatened some minion to bring me food, or Dru brough me one of her little animal pets.   
  
Anyway, back to the story. Some guy comes up to him, and they chat awhile, boring, then the guy suggests they go to one of the back rooms. Dear ol' Angel declines, and the guy goes off on his way. Strange. Time was, Angelus wouldn't not take advantage of a tasty bit of mortal flesh, and that bit he just passed up was defiently tasty. Maybe I'll go find him later. I mean, he likes sire, he'll like childe.   
  
The story, right. Soon, Angel finishes his drink, (I haven't even moved in fear he'll see me) and the big guy goes out to the dancing part of the club, dancing, bumbing, grinding mortals all around him. I don't have any troble picking him out.   
  
He's moving with a grace I don't think he's ever had before. Least not that I've seen. Last time he danced, he was too busy drooling over blonde Slayer bits.   
  
I break my gaze away from my sire, who's going around, tantilizing all the mortals he touchs, and turn to the bartender, who has come up my way. I decide to play 'innocent questions about the really hot, tall, dark, spiky haired guy.'  
  
"So," I drawl out until I have the bartender's attention. "Who's the tall guy sitting over there a moment ago?" I motioned with my head where my sire had been sitting.  
  
The bartender's gaze focuses somewhere behind me, where I'm assuming my sire is still dancing. He points to Angel, "Him?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"He doesn't have a name." The bartender said, wiping down the bar.   
  
"He's got to have a name. Everybody has a name." I state, setting my drink on the bar, right where he's wiping.   
  
"Not that guy. Comes in here all the time," I raise an eyebrow at this, "and everytime someone asks his name, he says he doesn't have one. I'll tell you one thing though."  
  
"What?" I ask, after he doesn't continue.   
  
"You'll never get anywhere with him. Just like when someone asks his name, when someone propositions to him, he declines. Everytime. Doesn't matter who it is."  
  
I smile. I have a plan. An evil-like plan. "I bet I can get him to come with me."  
  
"Good luck. Everytime someone says that, I challenge them to a bet of twenty bucks. You on?"  
  
"You got it." The bartender extended his hand to mine, and I shook it. My plan is unfolding as we speak. I scribble something on a napkin and push away from the bar, looking for my sire. This is one bet I'm sure I'll win.  
______  
  
He's after The Untouchable. That's what the staff calls him. The Untouchable. Just like I told the perioxde blond, he refuses every single time. He's untouchable. Hence, the name.  
  
He started coming a couple months back. Everyone liked him at first glance. I mean, have you seen him? Tall, dark, muscular. What I wouldn't give to get my hands on him.   
  
I'm watching the blond. He's making his way through the crowd, heading right for The Untouchable.   
  
He taps his back, and The Untouchable whips around, like he's expecting an attack. Then he relaxes, and focuses on the blond. The blond says something, I'm too far away to hear, and they move to the edge of the crowd. Guys are bumping into them all around. The blond's as attractive as The Untouchable. I'd love to run my hands over those cheekbones, and down that lean body..  
  
They're talking, and the blond says something that makes The Untouchable laugh. He sobers up real quick, when the blond motions to his head. They talk for a bit, I'm stil not close enough to hear.   
  
Then the blond says something while pointing to the door. This is what I'm waiting for. The rejection. I wonder how The Untouchable's going to get rid of this one. He certainly seems determined. I unconsciously hold my breath, and the other staff that can see him does too. We all look for this moment. They're the highlights for our little lives.   
  
The Untouchable gives out a little laugh, a little smile, and to everyone's great surprize, throws his arm over the blond's shoulder, and guides him out of the bar.   
  
My mouth is hanging open. So is the rest of the staff's that saw this. The Untouchable isn't so untouchable after all. He must have a thing for shorter, bleached blonds. Come to think of it, I've seem him pause everytime one approaches him. Anyway, this is something we're going to be talking about for a long time.   
  
It's when I look down to pick up the drink the blond's not drinking anymore that I notice the napkin laying on the bar, with "I'll be back for the twenty," written on it.   
  
-END- 


	2. The Unspeakable

TITLE: The Unspeakable (1/1)  
AUTHOR: Horsey Spike  
EMAIL: HorseySpike@aol.com  
RATING: R  
SUMMARY: Sequel to 'The Untouchable'   
SPOILERS: 'The Untouchable' & It takes place in Season 1 Angel, so no new stuff is happening.  
SHIP: Spike/Angel  
DISCLAIMER: Spike and Angel don't belong to me. The bartender does, but as he and the club have no name, they're pretty much non-descript.  
FEEDBACK: I lack it as Dauntless lacks a lass.   
DISTRIBUTION: YGTS?(http://ygts.cjb.net), My Archive(now called Narcissistic Echo)http://www.geocities.com/horseyspike/, anyone I've given permission to take my stuff, plus anyone who has 'The Untouchable' and anyone else can ask. I'll share. (And I think that covers it.)  
NOTES: Answer to a personal challenge from Whitewolf (#108, at YGTS?), to write a sequel to 'The Untouchable,' the only requirement being that the bartender be in it. And, here it is!  
DEDICATION: Whitewolf, because I never thought of writing a sequel to that story, and thank you for the inspiration to write it.  
---------------  
It started off as a little trip to LA. Simple, tiny, I have to get away from the Slayer, kind of trip. I was planning on drinking, fighting, maybe fucking something I didn't know the name or species of, but no. My plans never work.  
  
Started off as a little trip to LA. I was pulled in deeper than I ever could've imagined.   
  
Let me tell you the story.   
  
After meeting up with Angel in that gay bar, we walked out together, and he guided me along the sidewalk, not saying a word.   
  
I don't know how long we walked, but I knew I couldn't not talk for much longer. I was dying (Not literally, of course.) to ask him what the hell was going on. But, I bit my tongue (Literally, of course.) until we reached his car in one the back alleys, two over from the club. It was a long time.   
  
"Where are we going?" I asked him, choosing words that wouldn't put him a bad mood, and not answer any of my questions. See, I can plan sometimes. I learned for Angelus. They don't always fail. (And the Powers can just shut the hell up. I hear them laughing!)  
  
"Home." Was his simple answer. He got in the car, and turned on the engine. Man of a few words, my sire. When we were talking in the bar, I don't think that he spoke more than 4 words together, unless you count laughter.  
  
I hop into the seat next to him, and sit quiet as his starts the car, and starts racing down the LA streets. And it had to be at least ten minutes before I ask my next question.  
  
"Where's home?"  
  
He gave me a look, a little half-smile, and continued driving.  
  
Well, that's not very helpful. Stupid sod. Never wants to answer my questions. It's always, 'Shut up, William.' 'I thought I told you to be quiet, William.' and most recently, 'Shut the fuck up, Sit 'N Spin.'  
  
And he's always allowed to ask the questions. 'Where were you? Drusilla was having a fit.' And stuff like that. He's always been more important, just because he's the sire, and is older and all that rot. So what? I've been living the vamp life almost as long, and if you don't count his years with a soul being a real vampire, I'm older than him. So there.   
  
So, we're sitting in the car, and he drives us to his little detective place, and all I can think about is the major snot he is, and my twenty bucks. I got him to leave the bar with me, so I want that twenty. I'm going to be back to get it, too. Just you wait.   
  
He parks. He doesn't get out of the car.   
  
"So, you can't bite?" He asks. Oh, referring to the chip again. I've just had it six months. It still stings when someone mentions it. Oh, well, I've just got to scare me up some money for food. I groan thinking about it.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Oh, look more than four words for Captain Obvious. I just sit straight, and look out the front window.   
  
"Angel," I start. He looks at me abruptly. Whoops. Guess I've never called him that to his face before.   
  
"Peaches," I start again. "Are we just going to sit in the car? And if we are, I can think of better things to be doing."  
  
"Really?" He asked, leaning towards me. "Like what?"  
  
"Like..." Oh, he's really close to me. Don't want him this close, don't want to be tempted, don't want the major pain in my ass back again.. "Talking." I finished lamely.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "You want to talk?" Skeptical he is. And with good reason.   
  
"Uh, yeah." I paused. Now, how do I get myself out of this one? Stupid, Spike, really stupid. Now you have to think of something to say. Now he's gonna want to talk. And to think you could be snogging right about now..  
  
"About what?" His finger traced a lazy circle on my arm.  
  
"Uh..." I tried to focus, to think of something witty. "Why you in bar." Okay, let's settle for coherent.   
  
"Why I was in the bar.." His fingers danced their way up my neck, my eyes shutting themselves at his touch.  
  
"I was waiting for you." His stolen breath blew into my ear with the words, and he sat back, fingers and all.   
  
Keep him talking, Spike, maybe he'll come back.   
  
"Wa- waiting?" Great, I'm starting to stutter again. Maybe if I wait awhile I'll come up with a couple of words that rhyme with 'effulgent.'  
  
He came close again, and the air I was breathing got caught in my throat.  
  
"I wanted to see if you'd come tell me about the chip."  
  
Bloody bastard. He wanted to see if I'd come tell him about the chip. What, he thought that after being ridiculed in a wheelchair by him, would make me want to come to him because of a measly chip?  
  
All right, I had thought about it.  
  
But, that doesn't mean he has the right to assume I'll come crawling to him.   
  
I pushed him away, a smirking grin on his face, and settled myself into a grumbling lump as far away from him as I could get without leaving the car.  
  
"Who told?" I asked after a bit.  
  
"Giles."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Okay, I'm now formally pissed at not only him, but the Watcher as well. Damn both of them, for thinking me so predictable. It doesn't matter that I've played right into their hands by going to Angel.  
  
"Now what?" I asked gruffly a few minutes later. I felt like sulking in the corner was too childish, and I was going to try to incite verbal battle with him.  
  
"Hungry?" He asked, still smirking.  
  
"Funny vamp." I said, straightening in the seat.  
  
"No, I'm serious." He said. "Are you hungry? You look skinny enough to be Buffy."  
  
"Harsh, man." I said back, smiling at him calling Buffy skinny.  
  
"Yeah." I said a minute later. "I'm starving."  
  
"Well, I've got some blood in the fridge, but.. Come here." He said, motioning me over with his head.  
  
"How do I know you're not going to stake me?" I asked warily. I usually can't get this close to him without something bad happening to me.   
  
"Trust me."  
  
Trust him. Does he want the list of Why I Shouldn't Trust Angel/us? No, that would take too much time.  
  
So, I trust him.  
  
Maybe it wasn't quite that good of an idea. Or maybe not.   
  
I scooted over to him, so we were side by side, legs touching. I looked at him, wanting to know what he had planned. He met my eyes, and then he tilted his head away from me.  
  
"What?" I whispered hoarsely, not being able to believe it. He was offering his blood, to me, in car, in LA. Maybe he had gone insane.  
  
He didn't say anything, just kept his head tilted. So, no use wasting a perfectly good offer, so I vamped, and reaching up, sunk my teeth into his neck.   
  
It was so good, blood rushing out of a body. And it was warm blood. He fed before I met him in the club, and not long before. And it was sire's blood. Best in this universe and the next five, including the one without shrimp. I sucked hard, getting the most I could before he pushed me away.  
  
And I wasn't the only one liking it. He had his overly-large hands wrapped around my head, pulling me in to his neck.  
  
And just as soon as I began to fill up, and was just drinking for the fun of it, he shoved me away, doubled over in pain.  
  
"Angel, what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed that he was in pain. Maybe he was catching the chip bug.   
  
What am I doing? I hate the stupid sod. Just a convenient blood source.   
  
"Get away." He managed to get out in his pain, trying to shove me out of the car.  
  
"What?" I asked. "Angelus! What's wrong?"   
  
Never had my use of his name that way been so accurate.   
  
He stilled, and I went to touch his back to make sure he was still undead, when his head turned and his eyes locked with mine.  
  
My eyes widen at what I saw in there, and I scrambled away, trying to open the door. He reached over, and yanked me back towards him.  
  
"William." He growled, sinking his own fangs into my neck. Then he pulled out, and ground his lips to mine.   
  
"My boy." He said, still holding me close.  
  
"Angelus?" I asked in a small voice, not sure which I was hoping for.  
  
"The one and only." He crowed, dropping his arm to me shoulders.  
  
"And, may I say, thank you, for bringing me back. Giving that poor excuse for a vampire one tiny moment of happiness, knowing that you need him got him off. Wow. He was pathetic."  
  
"Hilarious, mate." I said, still tense. You can never know what Angelus would do.   
  
"I know. How 'bout we go inside, and kill us some goody-two shoes?" He paused, and looked me over. "Maybe I'll kill them, and let you drink."  
  
"You'd do that?" I couldn't help asking.  
  
"Of course!" He said. "They've put you through Hell, and what kind of sire would I be if I didn't let you drink, since you can't kill?"  
  
"I really don't know." I said, sarcastically. "Maybe, a souled one?"  
  
"Watch it." He said, pulling my face close to his. "I may like you better than last time I was free, but it won't stop me from killing you."  
  
"Yeah, it will. You love me. Otherwise I would've been dust two years ago." I smirked up at him. He pushed me away, and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him, heading for the office door.  
  
"Time to kill some Scoobies." I said, following him out of the car, and inside.  
  
----  
  
The next night, I sat naked, smoking, looking at all the bodies strewn about. Okay, there's three. Cordelia, the other mick, and a blonde cop.   
  
Each killed in a different way. Cordelia, her throat and tongue are gone, because her jabbering annoyed Angelus and me, the mick, he was easy, stabbed by the stake he was holding, and the cop by her own gun. Angelus had had a grand time, and each corpse was decorated with a set of fang-marks, from yours truly.  
  
Angelus walked in, still naked from our little romp in the blood. Just to make sure the soul was really gone, you know.   
  
"I think I want my twenty bucks." I said suddenly, as he sat down on the couch next to me.  
  
"Twenty bucks?" He asked, nuzzling my neck.  
  
"From the bartender."  
  
"Nick."  
  
"Yeah, whatever his name. He owes me a twenty for getting you to leave with me."   
  
"Sounds good." He said, nipping my neck. "I'm going to kill him for betting on me. But, before we go.." He turned my head, and started kissing me.   
___________  
  
First thing I notice when I came in the next day is the blond at the counter. The blond who only last night was with The Untouchable. I was wondering if he'd show up.  
  
"Hiya, there, mate, I guess you know why I'm here."  
  
I raise my eyebrows at him, and hold up the napkin I kept under the bar.   
  
"All the staff want to know how you did it, so they can do it too." I said, grinning at him, sliding a twenty from my wallet.  
  
"Well, I guess you have to have a certain knowledge of happiness." He said, secretive grin in place.  
  
Despite the cryptic answer, I gave him the bill, and watched as he folded it in his hand, only to unfold it.   
  
"So, did you get what you wanted?" I asked him, curiously.   
  
"I got more than I bargained for." He said, grinning at me. The door opened just than, and The Untouchable walked through, came over to us, and slung his arm around the blond's waist.   
  
"We through here?" He asked, sending a little glance my way, more concentrated on the blond's neck. I noticed a bit of gleam in his eyes I had never seen before.  
  
"Yeah." He said, waving the bill that was in his hand. "Thanks again, mate." He said to me. "Don't know what I would've done without you."   
  
"Starved to death." The Untouchable chuckled softly against his neck.   
  
"Funny." He responded. I watched the exchange between the two. It was almost like they were old lovers, that had been reunited after a 100 years. Except they weren't. That is, hundred years old. Couldn't be more than 27.   
  
"Yeah, thanks." The Untouchable said, looking up from the blond's neck, and reaching to take my head in his hands. He placed a big kiss on my forehead, and before that could register, he said, "Couldn't have done it without you."  
  
Crack.  
  
-END-  
  
  



End file.
